


Sappy stupid poetry

by yourargumentisinvalid



Category: all of them - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourargumentisinvalid/pseuds/yourargumentisinvalid
Summary: Poetry for differnt thing. random things that dance around my mind.





	1. What Color Are They part1

What color is he?

Red. Red like his eyes, red as in the color he screams from the horrors in his mind, that wake him up violently in the dead of night.  
The color of the sickening metallic liquid that stains his hands.   
The color of the flames lapping at the bodies of the innocent.   
He's the color of the music he drowns himself in.   
The color of the flush of anger in his Ex lovers cheeks the sound slamming doors.  
He is red like the color he draw with, instead of a paint brush a razor.  
His canvas, his wrist.   
He is red as the stains on the carpet and the cries of his love that found him.   
He is red as the color of the roses at his grave. He is red as the sky's were on the evening of his funeral.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more random things.

I can't close my eyes without thinking how I've hurt everyone around me.   
How because of me their wrist are bleeding. One I remember the universe calling out her mercury eyes showing the bright hue of a dying star. The memories of her sleeve stained red dripping onto the seats as I rushed to do what I could to stop her from pouring every last dark drop out. Or they way I mistakenly hurt people around me. I can't close my eyes without seeing someone's life slip from my hands.


	3. Sorry

'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..' No matter how manny times he whispered that it would change nothing. It didn't matter how long someone was gone you would wait. But no. He was to late. He could lose what he just gained. What was he to himself? Having a ego and a matching self esteem is a very easy cover up. In fact he was a coward. And always will be. And when he looked in the mirror he can see it in the color fading from his eyes. Now he drinks, drinks to cover up his guilt and shame. He drinks if his day goes any way out of wrong or even to just fill his stomach with poison so he can purge himself of sanity. He hurt somebody he loved and now he is hurting himself with any way he can. His music is louder his eyes are dull. Yet his smile remains to fool everyone once again.


	4. Death is flirtatious

If I jump would you try to stop me.  
And if you can't, will you scream as I plummet to the ground.   
Let my heart stop so I can be free.  
I want to feel myself simply drown.


	5. What color are they - part 2

What color is he?   
Pretty but often forgotten,   
As delicate as a flower. Now slightly withering away.   
Lavender to put it in words completely.  
The sweet smell that still haunts the air of where he lays.  
The color of his tears that still at night stopped being wiped away. The gash now left in his being of a person from a sudden betrayal.  
The glassy look in his eyes as he repetitively lies to himself to soothe the pain.  
But most of all the happy memories from the past.  
All glazed with a dreamy lavender haze.   
Sleepy mornings in the others arms,  
Sleepless but comforting nights.  
Dancing to the music of his own heartbeat.   
The color of the three words that left his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

They say that true happiness comes from within.  
But what do I feel as my fingers lovingly graze across your skin?  
Just to feel that you're real and actually here.  
Since I've been hiding so long behind this fear.  
I know now, that you're my sun you're my light,  
Even when I play in the dark and dance in the night.  
Let my lips taste of your's, instead of late night poisons.  
I want you to know you're the one I had chosen.  
Just sunshine make my burden lighter.   
Just please don't burn me with a raging fire.  
I know I failed you I know, I let you down.  
But darling whatever I do I won't let you drown.


	7. Who am I?

My friends descried me as the sky, their air to breathe.    A calming sunrise, the night a peaceful dark.      My hair a White and sliver bout of clouds framing my face.     They say my eyes the calming rainstorms that give life to this earth, If this is how they see me they are only counting the good I am. _I'm a hurricane._  I have strong winds hiding inside my breakable frame.     Pounding against my rib cage threatening myself and anyone around if the storm breaks loose.       And when the sound of thunder is ripped from my vocal chords its too late.        Once peaceful I can easily form into a raging dark storm wrecking everything in my path.        My eyes cold, grey and dead holding no mercy.     If I'm the sky as you say?     I form the storms that take life's and betray. I can and will ruin everything eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends often write about each other. One the Universe, the other the ocean, and lastly the trees. In a poetic way to describe them. They now call me the sky. So this was my slightly angry way to describe how they see me and how I see myself.

**Author's Note:**

> shhhhhhhhh


End file.
